Má Interpretação
by Watashinomori
Summary: Não tinha como imaginar, não era sua culpa ser inocente.
1. Chapter 1

**Má Interpretação**

**Beta: **Amanda Poirot

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e isso não é novidade...

**Summary:** Não tinha como imaginar, não era sua culpa ser inocente.

**Aviso: **Yaoi... Pobre Ginny... ah... eu não vou com a cara dela mesmo.

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: ** Bem, Darkness está andando a passo de lesma, porque recentemente teve semana de prova na escola e no momento eu estou dividida entre a semana de recuperação, apresentação de trabalhos e organizar os capítulos que minha beta me passou para poder postar. Então fiz essa very very very shortfic. Só uma mini distração... Estou avisando minhas atualizações no meu flog, url no perfil... Não me matem, eu juro que Darkness tá andando...

----

Ginny passeava calmamente por Grimmauld Place, pensava sobre a guerra finda, a estranha volta de Sirius e o seu namoro improvável com Snape, o casamento de Remus do qual também seria dama de honra, como no de Fleur e, claro, pensava em seu noivado com o mais requisitado moreno de todo mundo bruxo, Harry Potter. Às vezes passava por sua cabeça a súbita transformação do Malfoy mau no Malfoy bom, mas era muito pouco, ainda não suportava o moleque. Garoto insolente, sempre mexendo com Harry, o empurrando, tocando, ficando _próximo_ demais. Tudo para deixar ele constrangido. Porém, para sua infelicidade, ele realmente não era um traidor da causa da Fênix e também seria padrinho no seu casamento.

Chegando a sala todos estavam reunidos conversando amenamente, todos os senhores e senhoras Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Severus, os dois últimos estavam à parte da conversa amena sobre o casamento de Harry, a senhora Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, a pequena Ahnastassia Lupin, Harry e Draco, esses dois estavam sentados na ponta do sofá com Sirius e Severus. Harry estava bastante constrangido, Malfoy acariciava-lhe as costas, provavelmente por isso seu herói estava daquele jeito, Malfoy sempre tentava deixá-lo assim. Caminhou decidida até ele e sentou em seu colo. Por um instante jurou ver decepção no rosto de Harry, mas provavelmente era porque Draco não o havia soltado.

-Olá, Weasel Fêmea, falávamos de você. De como não tem peito para caber no vestido que a sua mãe adoraria que você usasse. Pobre senhora Weasley, não tem culpa de a Weasel Fêmea não ter nascido com bons dotes – sorriu encantadoramente falso para ela. Sua boca caiu em indignação e estava prestes a bater nele se não fosse a risada límpida de Harry.

-Draco, isso foi baixo e vil.

-Como você, meu docinho de côco – e ambos gargalharam.

Ginny nem se importava com os apelidos de Draco, só não entendia o fato de ser a única Weasley a recebê-los, nem Ron era apelidado. Ficava mais confusa quando Harry parecia concordar com esse loiro aguado com cara de furão.

-Harry, por que deixa ele falar assim de mim?

-Ah, meu anjinho, ele só tá brincando, é para não perder o costume, né Dray? – e a beijou suavemente nos lábios, num selinho rápido. Rápido demais.

-Lógico Ginny, você acreditaria que eu faria isso com você? Seria perseguição pessoal – sentada no colo de Harry ela notou quando a mão de Malfoy se prendeu na cintura de seu noivo, pois as pontas dos dedos roçaram nela. Potter pareceu sorrir mais com esse gesto claramente possessivo.

-Ginny querida, venha ver a foto deste vestido que a Angie trouxe, sabia que Fred escolheria uma esposa com tanto bom gosto – disse feliz, e Ginny caminhou até Molly e Angelina.

Ficaram um bom tempo vendo as fotos dos vestidos, às vezes pediam para a modelo fazer uma pose diferente, ou então pegar um véu com outra imagem. Quando terminou de olhar virou imediatamente para o sofá e constatou que ele estava vazio. Os quatro homens que antes se encontravam ali haviam evaporado.

-Eles subiram. Primeiro o nosso casalsinho dos sonhos e depois os outros rapazes, eles subiram com um ar conspiratório tão grande que estou imaginando quem será a vítima.

-Provavelmente o Seboso – gritou George de mãos dada a Luna, que mantinha o ar etéreo dizendo que ficaria melhor se o vestido fosse roxo berrante em vez de pérola. – Eles aprenderam com os melhores.

-Exato! Bill, passa aquela revista ali, acho que tem umas matérias de lingerie para a lua-de-mel – tanto a senhora Weasley quanto a Angelina bateram nele com a revista que tinham em mãos. – Esquece Bill, ou eu morro espancado.

Ainda rindo ela começou a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos. Passou primeiro na frente da porta do quarto de Severus Snape e Sirius Black. Um "NÃO ENTRE" bem grande havia sido posto na porta com algum feitiço, estava bem florescente e parecia piscar, na maçaneta tinha um papel pendurado no qual, escrito com a letra caprichosa do professor Snape, estava "Qualquer um que incomodar saberá que as chances de Gryffindor ganhar a taça este ano serão nulas, seu rebanho de gryffindor insensíveis!". Uma ótima ameaça, apesar de ninguém mais estudar, eles ainda queriam que a honra rubro dourada perdurasse. Ela correu dali assim que ouviu um grito que com certeza não era de dor.

Chegou à porta de Harry e bateu.

Nada.

Novamente e silêncio em resposta. Entrou no quarto e comprovou que estava vazio. Caminhou, relutante, até o de Malfoy. Ergueu a mão para bater mas parou no meio do caminho.

-Ah não, Dragão, eu gosto dessa camisa – um lamento divertido de Harry.

-Bom, e eu também, não mandei colocar, agora passa pra mim – retorquiu. Ginny sentiu o alívio preencher seu peito.

O que ela estava pensando? Alívio? Como ela pode ter duvidado de Harry, logo com Malfoy! Não, ela não estava normal. Ergueu novamente a mão.

-Tira sua mão daí seu Gryffindor tarado e insensível – Malfoy gritou. Seus olhos arregalaram e ela deixou o queixo pender.

-Isso, grita mais alto, e eu não ia bagunçar seu cabelo, seu furão, eu ia arrumar.

-Igual ao seu? – sarcasmo.

Bateu-se mentalmente. Novamente pensando idiotice, provavelmente só estavam implicando um com o outro, como nos velhos tempos. Passou a mão erguida no cabelo e a ergueu novamente.

-Pára, testa rachada. Eu não gosto dessa posição, sempre dói e sou eu quem sente. – choque total.

-Idiota, você sente porque se joga no chão, nunca vi pior seeker que você – alívio.

-Você é perfeito?

-Lógico, Dragão. Agora venha aqui e refaça a posição – silêncio profundo. Mais silêncio profundo. Muito mais silêncio profundo.

Quando Ginny estava a ponto de gritar, ou bater na porta um som abafado de alguém, ou duas pessoas, caindo num colchão se fez ouvir. Alguém gemeu, e depois gritou.

-SEU TESTA PARTIDA INSENSÍVEL, SEU CEGO! VOCÊ QUEBROU, AGORA VAI ME PAGAR OUTRA!

-Dray, Dragão, vem cá...

-Não! Não! E não! – passos.

Ela correu e se escondeu atrás da porta. Malfoy saiu correndo para o banheiro e se trancou lá, Harry voltou cabisbaixo pro próprio quarto.

Saiu de seu esconderijo e caminhou lentamente para dentro do quarto. O quarto de Malfoy era o que se esperava dele, metodicamente organizado. Haviam prateleiras divididas em cores para os assuntos dos livros, nem Hermione fazia isso. Olhou em volta, a camisa de Harry estava caída sobre uma cadeira, botões pertencentes à camisa estavam espalhados pelo chão, ela não notara que o noivo estava descamisado. Havia uma revista aberta, provavelmente de Quidditch, e sobre a cama havia um colar com um pingente de dragão, porém o pingente estava quebrado, parecia ser feito de cristal. Ela se aproximou para olhar melhor. Era simplesmente lindo. Caminhou em volta e viu na mesinha de cabeceira uma carta com a letra de Harry, apesar de ser errado ela leu.

"Não vou casar, Dragão. Não há sentido em nada longe de você. Minha vida inteira, desde os onze anos, se passou ao seu lado, não seria agora que ficaria diferente. Vamos embora, não tenho coragem de falar isso para Ginny, não a humilharia assim. Tantos sonhos e esperanças nesse casamento fadado a fracassar, porque desde o começo quem eu queria era você. Vamos embora, juntos eternamente.

Apesar de você odiar, com amor

Somente seu, Testa Partida"

Ela manchou o pergaminho com suas lágrimas. O largou de volta no lugar e saiu do quarto. Passou pelo de Harry e o viu saindo com uma camisa nova e uma mancha roxa no pescoço, não havia sido ela a provocar a mancha. O empurrou de volta ao quarto e o trancou lá dentro com um feitiço, ouviu Draco ainda no banheiro e o trancou lá também. Arrombou a porta de Sirius e Snape, sem nem olhar para dentro. Continuou descendo. Estava sendo infantil? Imagina.

-Não vai haver casamento.

Ateou fogo em todas as fotos dos vestidos arrancando protestos das mulheres e também queimou as fotos dos lingeries, fazendo os rapazes reclamarem. Aparatou para o Caldeirão Furado e ficou lá até o dia seguinte. Quando voltou, Harry recebia uma bronca enorme das senhoras Weasley, Draco ria a um canto sentado majestosamente na poltrona, Severus sorria para o afilhado e Sirius imitava o gesto para o seu. Negando com a cabeça ela voltou para a Toca, escreveria imediatamente para Neville, por que não tomar um chá com um amigo solteiro?


	2. Chapter 2

**Má Interpretação**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não é meu e isso não é novidade...

**Summary:** Não tinha como imaginar, não era sua culpa ser inocente.

**Aviso: **Yaoi... Pobre Ginny... ah... eu não vou com a cara dela mesmo.

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **Como Darkness não saía de jeito nenhum, resolvi atender ao pedido da Drika. Esse segundo capítulo é puramente humor... é um pov de alguém muito inesperado!! Ai ai... eu e minha mente insana...

----

Estava passando por ali quando viu uma grande algazarra de cabeleiras vermelhas entrecortadas por uma ou outra loira e morena. Imediatamente se escondeu. Via um casal de, provavelmente, homens praticamente se agarrando, quando outro casal de, definitivamente, homens sentou ao lado do primeiro. Foi até lá o mais disfarçadamente que pôde, precisava xeretar. Escondeu-se na planta.

-Dray, podem nos ver – reclamou o moreno do segundo casal. O seu par era um loiro chamado Dray.

Que nome mais estranho! O seu era Flyyyingui, muito normal de onde viera, mas preferia ser chamado de Fly. Como naquele desenho que vira na casa de um garotinho mais cedo. "Fly, Fly, Fly"¹ a música não saia de sua cabeça agora. Voltou a prestar atenção.

-Harry, seu testa partida – isso era uma nova espécie? Legal. Vivendo e aprendendo. – Os Weasel tão mais ocupados com o vestidinho da filhinha amada do que conosco. O que é um erro, óbvio.

Weasel, ele sabia o que era weasel². Só que o weasel que ele conhecia não era vermelho, nem loiro e nem moreno. Esses dois deviam ver National Geographic mais, era assim o nome do programa que mostrara um weasel na casa daquela fêmea loira de boca vermelha? Devia ser. Preferiu se aproximar mais e se escondeu no encosto do sofá. Um grande estalo o assustou.

-Oh, Severus, assim todo mundo olha para nós. Ah, olá, afilhados – e voltou a sumir no par.

Afilhados? _Afilhados Testa Partida_, devia ser uma espécie muito rara, nunca escutara falar. Uma fêmea de cabelo muito vermelho desceu a escada sorridente.

-Falando na filhinha Weasel Fêmea – Dray sorriu.

Essa fêmea decididamente não parecia um weasel. Mas ela caminhou até o _Afilhados Testa Partida_, sinceramente não sabia que afilhados o outro era, e sentou em seu colo.

-Olá, Weasel Fêmea, falávamos de você. De como não tem peito para caber no vestido que a sua mãe adoraria que você usasse. Pobre senhora Weasley, não tem culpa de a Weasel Fêmea não ter nascido com bons dotes – Weasley? Mais uma espécie? Sua cabecinha rodou. Era muita coisa para decorar.

-Draco, isso foi baixo e vil – quem era Draco? O nome dessa weasel fêmea vermelha? Ah! Weasley devia ser weasel fêmea vermelha. Interessante.

-Como você, meu docinho de coco – boiei legal. Provavelmente estava ouvindo errado, se aproximou mais. Fora espantado por um tapa.

-Harry, por que deixa ele falar assim de mim? – Harry era o testa partida, e o Dray era o _afilhados amarelo,_ como o testa partida podia mudar algo que o amarelo dizia? Essa weasley tinha pirado na batatinha. Achou melhor xeretar a vida do outro casal.

Aproximou-se e se escondeu no ombro do cara de cabelo tão comprido que o fazia crer quer era uma fêmea. Eles sussurravam coisas e soltavam uns sons estranhos, parecidos com 'a', mas não era exatamente. Tinha certeza que havia algum 'n' nessa história. Quase caiu quando levantaram. Mas logo bateu as asinhas minúsculas e voou de volta ao casal dois.

-Ah, Harry, vamos para o quarto, siiiiiiiiiim.

-Dray, por favor, Dragão. Espera – pára, pára, pára. Dragão?

SOLTEM OS ALARMES, HÁ UM DRAGÃO NA CASA. Ele não era um _afilhados amarelo, _era uma _afilhados draconiano amarelo_. Provavelmente perigoso, como todo dragão. Começou a voar em círculos na cabeça do _afilhados testa partida_ para avisa-lo, e recebeu outro tapa.

-Que mosquito enjoado.

"Mosquito não. Meu nome é Flyyyingui!" pensou irritado.

-Mas vamos Harry. E logo – levantaram e caminharam até as escadas, o moreno ia a frente e o dragão perigoso o seguindo.

Tinha que salva-lo. Por que ninguém via a perseguição que acontecia. SALVEM O _AFILHADOS TESTA PARTIDA_! Era ele, Flyyyingui, contra aquele dragão imenso. A pobre criatura correu o máximo que pode, e como era lenta. O horrendo Dragão quase a pegou 'ene' vezes! Fly era muito bom em matemática, principalmente em polinômios! Mas ele chegou e se trancou num quarto, e infelizmente o dragão entrou junto. Lógico que ele entrou também. A vida daquela frágil criatura estava nas suas mãos.

-Dragaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão – gemeu a criatura, devia ter sido atingida. – Agora que você me trouxe até aqui vai ficar parado, vai? – sua voz estava arrastada, provavelmente devido ao ferimento. Pobre criatura, tão brava e provavelmente com os dias contados.

O valente mosquito mordeu o dragão horrendo. E foi espantado por um tapa. Mais um naquele dia, mas não se daria por vencido. NUNCA!

O horrível dragão caminhou lentamente até sua presa. Esse _afilhados _era com certeza um grupo muito lento! Dava nos pobres nervos de Flyyyingui. Ele o alcançou com selvageria e arrancou a pele do _testa partida_. Alguma coisa saltou da pele e quase o acertou, mas rapidamente desviou.

-Ah não, Dragão, eu gosto dessa camisa – chorou. O dragão o deixou de lado e caminhou até uma revista. Provavelmente a pobre criatura queria salvar sua honra porque o seguiu.

-Bom, e eu também, não mandei colocar, agora passa pra mim – falou mexendo na revista.

O _testa partida_ tentou atacar. Ergueu sua mão e mexeu nos cabelos amarelos do dragão. Recebeu um tapa forte na mão. Coitado, queria tanto ajuda-lo. Mas não podia mais receber tapas, ou ficaria cansado e não faria nada numa hora mais drástica.

-Tira sua mão daí seu Gryffindor tarado e insensível – quê? Bom, gryffindor devia ser presa na língua dos dragões.

Viu a coitada vítima lançar um olhar triste, provavelmente prevendo sua sina, e tocar o dragão de forma... Carinhosa? Provavelmente era só a lerdeza natural do _afilhados_, o que queria na verdade era estrangular, aquele ser vil e imoral.

-Isso, grita mais alto, e eu não ia bagunçar seu cabelo, seu furão, eu ia arrumar – tsc, tsc. Esse aí era burro mesmo. Não tá na cara que furão e dragão são coisas completamente diferentes?

-Igual ao seu? – realmente. Ponto pro ser vil e imoral.

O moreno se aproximou do loiro e o beijou. Estava certo o tempo todo. O _testa partida_ só queria matá-lo sufocado. Estava puxando todo o ar do dragão para si. Dava para ver aquela criatura medonha lutando pela sobrevivência. A maneira como arranhava a costa do outro.

-Pára, testa rachada. Eu não gosto dessa posição, sempre dói e sou eu quem sente – lógico idiota, ele está tentando te matar. Era cada coisa que o pobre Flyyyingui via.

-Idiota, você sente porque se joga no chão, nunca vi pior seeker que você – seeker? E bem, ele realmente havia se jogado no chão. Mas uma maneira de tentar escapar daquela tentativa de homicídio. Será que além dos reflexos lentos, os _afilhados _possuíam raciocínio lento? Provavelmente.

-Você é perfeito? – entrevistando a presa. Provavelmente para saber se era bom jantar. Ele tinha que agir. Recebeu outro tapa.

-Lógico, Dragão. Agora venha aqui e refaça a posição – apontou para a... como chamavam aquilo mesmo? Ah sim, cama.

E o dragão foi. Oh pobres criaturas que prezam a honra demais. E eles recomeçaram a luta de um tentar sufocar o outro. E o dragão tentou usar o famoso golpe de cortar a jugular. Ele TEVE que agir. Tentou acertar aquela criatura mesquinha o máximo que pode. Até que o pobre _testa partida_ conseguiu uma vantagem o prendendo na cama. Seguiu-se um som de algo partindo e Flyyyingui foi xeretar.

-SEU TESTA PARTIDA INSENSÍVEL, SEU CEGO! VOCÊ QUEBROU, AGORA VAI ME PAGAR OUTRA! – não entendera bulhufas, mas aparentemente aquele _testa partida_ não era uma boa vítima. Sorte do moreno.

-Dray, Dragão, vem cá... – criatura burra. Sua chance de escapar.

-Não! Não! E não! – agora o dragão estava com medo. Entendeu. O _testa partida_ era venenoso.

Ele saiu correndo, Flyyyingui ficou dividido entre correr atrás do dragão ou descobrir mais sobre a nova criatura venenosa, por fim seguiu o ser vil e imoral. Ele entrou num banheiro e se trancou lá dentro. Estava mais ágil. Estranho. Bom. Não devia se preocupar com isso.

-Maldito Testa Partida, diz que me ama, mas olha o que faz. Provavelmente nem ligava para o que tinha me dado. Eu não podia usar, ele sabia que estava no bolso. Sabia! – Flyyyingui ficou ainda mais sem entender. Ficou com tanta pena do pobre Dray, o dragão, que pousou em seu ombro. Aparentemente ele não o vira. – Odeio você, Potter. Odeio, seu testa partida desgraçado – devia estar falando em língua de dragão. Zumbiu suavemente para acalmá-lo. Mas seu consolo não foi ouvido porque alguém gritou algo lá fora.

O Dragão levantou e correu até a porta, tentou abri-la, mas sem resultado. Passou a mão direita pela cintura e falou outra coisa em dragonês. Flyyyingui saiu pela fechadura e entrou no cômodo a frente. O _testa partida _estavana mesma situação. Mas ele pegou uma vareta e abriu a porta. Correu até onde o dragão estava.

-Meu amor, meu amor, você está bem.

-Merda, Potter, abra essa droga de porta, agora! – urgiu o dragão, tão histérico, que misturou dragonês com inglês.

O dragão, mesmo tendo sido salvo, tentou assassinar a outra criatura quebrando seu pescoço.

-Calma, foi sem querer, desculpa pelo pingente. Eu juro que conserto – falou a criatura, provavelmente com tanto medo que tentava persuadir ao ser vil e imoral para não mata-lo. Estava dando certo.

Foram para o quarto longe e deitaram. Ficou lá vigiando para que o dragão não matasse o _testa partida_. Mas em algum momento o mosquito adormeceu também. Quando acordou não os achou na cama e voou muito rápido atrás deles. Desceu as escadas e os encontrou na sala. A weasley grande gritava com o _testa partida._

-Harry Potter, pode me explicar o que raios é isso de não haver casamento?

-Senhora Weasley, eu, o que posso dizer, eu não amo a Ginny.

-Por que o senhor não pode amar a minha Ginevra?

-É que eu... eu amo outra pessoa – o dragão sorriu. Perigo. Novamente Flyyyingui se via obrigado a salvar todas essas criaturas.

-E o que essa tal pessoa tem que minha Ginevrinha não tem – o dragão começou a ter espasmos, caindo da poltrona em que se encontrava, o casal um da noite anterior também começou a rir. E aos poucos as pessoas iam achando a graça que ele não via.

O dragão se recuperou, mas o mosquito ainda estava em alerta. Todos ficaram sérios, menos o casal um e o dragão.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO SE ATREVA A CONFIRMAR ESSAS RISADAS OU EU TOMAREI PROVIDÊNCIAS PARA QUE VOCÊ SEJA... – foi nessa hora que a weasel fêmea chegou, mas ninguém a viu e ela saiu. Voltou a olhar o _testa partida_.

-Desculpe, mas, eu e o Dragão... bem, nós...

-Ah eu sabia – urgiu a mulher. Bem weasleys provavelmente eram muito perigosas, todos tremiam nas bases diante dela. – Eu sabia. Essa amizade de vocês estava estranha demais, mas não. Eu não pude acreditar. Você Harry um rapaz tão decente. TRAINDO A GINNY. Oh não, não... não consigo digerir isso. ARTHUR EU VOU DESMAIAR – e caiu.

Flyyyingui se aproximou para verificar o que havia acontecido.

-Ahá! – gritou um ruivo. – Achei o mosquito que estava nos importunando ontem.

O pobre Fly viu mãos se aproximando, tentou escapar, mas de repente tudo ficou preto e ele reviu sua mãe no paraíso dos mosquitos.

----

¹ - Aquele anime antigão... Fly... (detalhe: Fly além de "voar" também significa mosca em inglês)

² - Weasel - Doninha. Draco chama os Weasley de Weasel como zoação com o nome, na verdade ele foi transformado num Ferret, o furão. Por isso em Darkness eu chamo ele de Malferret.

**N/A²:** Bem, não estranhem. Essa loucura saiu de onde toda a Sessão Bobagem, que eu escrevi na escola, mas nunca cheguei a publicar, saiu. Do meu cérebro deturpado. Espero que esclareça mais o capítulo um.


End file.
